Peeta's Point Of View
by TheGirlOnFire1171
Summary: This is a Fanmade version of the Hunger Games. ALL THANKS TO SUZANNE COLLINS - WITHOUT HER I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS!
1. Chapter 1

When I wake up, I still feel exhausted. Today is the reaping day, and even though I've never had the need to collect tesserae, I feel at unease. I smell the warm bread cooking downstairs and I can hear my mother yelling at my father. I never understand the reasons for her yelling anymore, but I don't dare question it. I quickly dress in any old clothing for now. We won't have to meet at the square for a few hours, so I'm in no rush to get ready. As I make my way downstairs, I can see that my brothers already have begun to eat and that my mother is so full of rage she's ready to hit anyone of us. I quietly sit down and eat my stale bread. I used to hate it, but I guess I'm used to it by now. I eat quickly and then head to the bakery below our home to begin making the bread, so my mother is pleased with me and doesn't hit me. By the time everyone else comes downstairs, I already have made a dozen cookies. My mother seems please enough, so I know I won't get hit today. It's not the thought of her hitting me, but I don't want a fat ugly bruise on my face in the square today.


	2. Chapter 2

It's about half an hour until the reaping, and I'm utterly nervous. If you're not on your death-bed, you have to attend the reaping. I put on a collared shirt and some pants that I find lying on my bed, and I put something in my hair to neaten it up, but it feels nasty and slimy. My mother's already left to go run some errands before the reaping, so me, my brothers, and my father quickly indulge in a squirrel Katniss Everdeen has traded us. I remember back when I was five years old and my father pointed her out to me. He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner.' I remember how shocked I was to hear this, my father is kind and extraordinary, so I asked 'A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?' and he had said, 'Because when he sings... even the birds stop to listen' and after hearing her in our classroom sing, after the teacher asked for a volunteer, I was utterly shocked by how amazing her voice was, and since then, I've fallen in love with her. I've always watched her in school, but I quickly turn whenever she see's me. After we finish the squirrel, we all quickly clean our plates and place them away. I throw the bones to the pigs quickly and head inside. It's a bit early to head to the square, but we all decide it's best to head down a bit early before it begins to fill up. As we sign in for attendance, I barely feel them prick my finger for the blood and I head over to where the 16 males are and watch as several other begin to enter. I keep my eyes open for Katniss Everdeen, and when I see her, I fear for the fact that she may be in the arena. She's supposed to be in the bowl twenty-seven times this year. I don't really pay attention much until the tributes are chosen. I watch as Effie Trinket saunters over to one bowl, "Ladies First!" she announces before dipping in her hand and pulling out a name. I watch as she unfolds the piece of paper and calls out a name and reads it out "Primrose Everdeen." she says in the nasty Capitol accent.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing I see, is Katniss Everdeen pushing Primrose behind her and screaming "I volunteer!". I pay no attention to the mayor and Effie Trinket arguing, but more attention to the fact that Katniss Everdeen will be in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. I'm not doubting the fact that she can win, but what if she comes across the tributes from Districts 1, 2 or 4? They've been training all their lives, which happends to go against the law, but the Captiol pretends not to notice. After the short debate, Katniss goes onto the stage. I stop paying attention again until Effie Trinket saunters over to the bowl with the male's names and pulls out the first one she touches. "Peeta Mellark." she reads out. Oh no... Not only am I going into the arena, but... I may have to kill Katniss... No! I could never kill Katniss Everdeen! I immedietly dismiss the thought from my head. I slowly make my way up to the stage. I completely hate Effie Trinket right now. She tells me and Katniss to shake hands, so as we shake, I give her hand a reassuring squeeze, but she seems as if she doesn't notice it.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, we're wisked away into the Justice Building and into seperate rooms. First, my father comes in. We don't really talk, but akwardly just sit on the couch. He gives me a quick hug before he departs from me. Next come in a few friends from school and they all wish me luck but are quickly dismissed by the Peacekeepers. After that, my mom comes. "District 12 may finally have a winner this year!" she says, and after I minute, I know she means Katniss. Katniss is perfect with a bow and arrow, I've notice that everytime she brings a squirrel, it's shot perfect through the eye. I guess I knew it was coming... My mother never says anything nice to us, even if she doesn't notice it. Oh well I guess, it's not like I really care what my mother thinks. Why should I? I'm going into my death soon, I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. Anyone except well... Katniss.


	5. Chapter 5

After basically just sitting in the Justice Building for 10 minutes, the Peacekeepers come in and escort me into a car with Effie Trinket and Katniss. Effie sits in the middle with me and Katniss on each of her sides. It's fine I guess. I'm still in the car with Katniss, and now's my chance to wave goodbye to everyone. It's mandatory we keep the windows closed, but I still see people waving goodbye to us, so I wave back at them. As we approach a train, the car comes to a stop and I am escorted out with half of the Peacekeepers. As soon as we are on the train, the Peacekeepers leave us alone with Effie. I look around the big room. _Wow... The Capitol really likes to waste money on someone about to die..._ There are crystal chandeliers and under them are buffet tables full of fancy foods. I ignore the food and go sit down on the couch and Katniss soon comes down and joins me. Inside, I'm smiling at this, but on the outside I just pretend to ignore it. Soon, Haymitch comes and sits down across from us, drunk. I try to ask him some questions, but he just makes joke out of them. _Maybe he's too drunk..._ I try to take away the alcohol in his arm, but he gets angry and with his foot, I'm pinned down into the chair. _Yuck...His feet STINK!_ After what seems like forever, he takes his foot away.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few more swings of alcohol, Haymitch gets up to go to his room, but right before he makes it to the door, he pukes all over and passes out in it. GROSS! This is supposed to be our mentor? He can't even stand! Me and Katniss glance a look at each other, we each carry him off to his room. We can't just place him in his room, so we carry him off to the bathroom. I'm a bit grossed out that we have to actually BATHE Haymitch, but I tell Katniss that I'll deal with it. She ask if I need any assistance, like someone on the train, but to be honest, I already hate them. I can barely stand to be in a room with them. They get to laugh and watch us die on TV! I quickly undress Haymitch and get him into the shower. He soon finishes after being scrubbed clean, so I dress him in some loose clothes and get him into bed. Maybe I should've had someone do this instead... It really would be torture to them... I soon head to my room in the car and take a long shower. After washing Haymitch, I smell a bit like his puke. I hope the smell comes out soon... I smell like alcohol and Effie's perfume... I press for warm water and the soap that smells like roses. It's the first one I see, and it reminds me of the bakery. My father used to always have a vase full of roses in the bakery. Real roses. Beautiful red ones. After I finish with my shower and I finish dressing into the first pieces of clothing I see,Effie comes and tells me supper will be ready shortly, so I decide to just head out and wait now. When I go into the dining area, I see that Katniss isn't yet there, so I sit down across from Effie. Haymitch must still be passed out, so I won't be the one to disturb him. After a short moment, Katniss joins us in and on her green shirt is what I believe to be Madge's mockingjay pin. She showed it to me a few days ago in school, it's wings are the only thing keeping the ring around it staying. It actually is quite beautiful, and it must remind Katniss of being in the forest and hunting. For the entire time while we eat, I keep thinking of talking to Katniss, but I quickly decide against it. What am I supposed to say to her? It seems she's too hungry to talk anyway. I decide I'll just eat as much as I can. I will be starved during the games, so I'll eat as I please now. I eat a lot, but I soon regret it. I feel sick and I look over at Katniss. She looks sick too. Soon after we finish eating, we all head into another compartment and watch the reapings one by one. They play them live as they happen, but since the Capitol people are the only ones not forced to attend the real thing, only they can watch the reapings, and then they replay them later for whoever missed them, which are all of the districts and some of the Capitol people. I pay no attention to any of them. The only one that I watch is Katniss going up and volunteering for Prim.

~~ATTENTION : I would've written more than 621 words, but I want to submit before I forget and I might not be on for a few days since school is starting!~~


End file.
